1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaped metallic roofing plate having a plurality of rectangular metallic roof-tile-shaped rectangular plate elements which are adapted to be laid successively one on another at their upper and lower edges and side edges to form a roof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional roofing plates of the known kind have suffered from such a disadvantage that the durability thereof is deteriorated because of a poor watertightness at the marginal edges at which the rectangular plate elements are laid one on another and at portions of the rectangular plate units where nails pass to fix the latter to the roof surface.